Birthigin
Birthigin is the main planet found in Space/M02. Reputation rewards At a certain number of Friendliness you will get additional rewards: * Plunder rewards Requires 30F to get access. # Fight "Birthigin Legion Lv.1", 373/471/186/282 1,171,800E for: , , , Mechanical Pioneer robot. # Fight "Birthigin Legion Lv.2", 351/440/262/529 1,533,425E for: , 8x Eden Accelerator (30m), 8x Cultivation Accelerator (30m), # Fight "Birthigin Legion Lv.3", 530/384/639/251, 1,865,300E for: , Viper Armor Soldier Gene (clone), , # Fight "Birthigin Legion Lv.4", 762/534/375/253, 2,229,575E for: , Cultivation Accelerator (60m) x8, Maintenance Accelerator (60m) x8, # Fight "Birthigin Legion Lv.5", 587/830/281/522, 2,580,575E for: , Mutant Gene (clone), Eden Accelerator (60m) x8, Eden Accelerator (8h) x2 Tech Friendliness is required to unlock the various Techs. Clone enhancements techs also require to own the corresponding clone gene. * 10F: Ray Adas Enchantment (Attack +1/+2+/3, HP +10/+20/+30, Fire +0/0/2) * 10F: Sugar Enchantment (Power +1/+2+/3, MP +10/+20/+30, Luck +0/0/2) * 10F: Hella Enchantment (Attack +1/+2+/3, MP+10/+20/+30, Speed +0/0/2) * 70F: Gerlos Enchantment (Max Quota +2/+4/+6) * 70F: Rock Beast Enchantment (Max Quota +2/+4/+6) * 70F: Storm Beast Enchantment (Max Quota +1/+2/+3) * 70F: Viper Armor Soldier Enchantment (Max Quota +1/+2/+3) * 100F: Orbital Satellite Enhancement (Speed +1/+3/+5) * 100F: Cicada Chirp Frigate Enhancement (Armor +1/+3/+5) For 10F techs: # Costs , takes 4 hours at 100% efficiency. # Costs , takes 6 hours at 100% efficiency. # Costs , takes 8 hours at 100% efficiency. For 70F techs: # Costs , takes 6 hours at 100% efficiency. # Costs , takes 12 hours at 100% efficiency. # Costs , takes 18 hours at 100% efficiency. For 100F techs: # Costs , takes 8 hours at 100% efficiency. # Costs , takes 16 hours at 100% efficiency. # Costs , takes ? hours at 100% efficiency. Trade Trade must be done to increase the sector's completion rate. Higher goodwill unlocks more options. * 0F: Fantasy Fruit (1000 at /u) * 0F: Dark Steel (1000 at /u) * 10F: Zeros' Pearls (10 at /u) * 20F: Energy Furnace Shard (300 at /u) * 30F: Yamato Frags (200 at /u) * 40F: Coin (5m at /ku for a total of ) * 50F: Star Scrap (1000 at /u for a total of ) * 60F: Eternal Gold (600 at /u for a total of ) * 70F: Darla Montes Chip (200 at /u for a total of ) * 80F: Dimensional Space Module (300 at /u for a total of ) * 90F: Hella's Pearl (5) * 0F: Gems (at /u) Mineral The planet may be mined, which will reward ... * Mine for Gas, Uranium, Electricity, Ether Crystal, Nanofibers, Nanoalloy, Devil Quartz Explore Exploration will unlock more "special place" interactions. * Explore for Birthigin coin , Ether Crystal, Nanofibers, Nanoalloy, Devil Quartz * 0: * 10: Subway station - Sugar Gumball can be found here after 2 waves, and Mendes fight at wave 3. * ?: * ?: * ?: * 100: Stock: 15k Carbon Block (Worth /u), 4.28k Fossil Fuel (Worth /u), 1.08k High Energy Tube (Worth /u), some Ether Crystal, some Nanofibers, some Nanoalloy, some Devil Quartz Full Exploration time = 15 days at 100% Efficiency Shops Neutral Zone * : Purple Fog Filter (limit 1). Used to enter Musbel. * : 20x Sugar's Fragment (limit 25) * : Nano Armor (limit 1) * : (no limit) * : 10x Nanofibers I (no limit) * : 10x Nanoalloy I (no limit) * : 10x Devil Quartz I (no limit) * : 5x Ether Crystal I (no limit) * Gold Viper Box No.8: ?$/9.99€ for a selection of items ** + 12x Eden Accelerator (60m), 10x Ether Crystal I, 30x Nanofibers I, 30x Nanoalloy I, 30x Devil Quartz I Category:Planets